Hellfire
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: After the arrival of a mysterious relic, something terrible happens to Nasus. Evil energies consume him. His only savior happens to be a noob summoner who screwed up a suppression spell. While it had worked, it caused him to change into the opposite gender. Now, he must learn to deal with being a woman. An old lover and an Ionian fox will help him adjust. Nasus x OC. Yuri/bisexual


**A/N: Here's a Nasus fic of him becoming gender-bent and his infernal form. It's kinda humorous really. Sort of a trial thing. Don't make any judgments until you read chapter one. Um..hope you enjoy.**

**P.S: Just the prologue is in 1st person. The rest of the fic will probably be in 3rd person.**

**Nasus and League of Legends are © to Riot Games.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_October 5th,_

_ It happened again, old friend. I have dreamed of another world. Filled with light, hope and people. Us. Flourishing under the sun. The Tyrant guided our path instead of forcing us to it. The Hound advised... of slaughtered. I dream of that place, but wake up to the sound of drums._

_October 8th, _

_ He marches to us. I fear the judgment will be swift and the verdict grim. You may not hear from me again; my son carries this letter in the hope you can take him in. I would not ask this; that you on another with your larder already bare, but that dream._

_October 10th, _

_ I've seen the Hound before, and felt the cold caress of the shadows. I have seen his wrath when enraged. Seen the smoldering ashes where those who squandered their gifts once lived. I may not survive. But I would have my son see and remember. And perhaps by the might of the Ascended- I would have him dream... _

I woke from another dream. The same dream...of a burning land. A place filled with the carnage of war. An ever shadowed world of brimstone. Bodies whose flesh had been incinerated of, leaving scorched bones. What horror was this? Was it merely a dream?

Lifting my head from the desk, I found it heavy. My head throbbed with an otherworldly headache. Drunk? No, I did not partake of alcoholic beverages the night before. I have not left my library, the one given to be by the humans for a few days.

Much work to be done.

"These letters again?" I asked myself, no one else in the great halls of the library. No one would be here at this hour. The sun was not even above the horizon. I looked back at the yellowed parchment, curling at the corners. Some ripped and ink faded. They were from another time, from another me. "I should not dwell on the past."

A package lay beside me, unopened. A note from...an old friend. It read '_Nasus, I was able to recover these relics you desired. I urge you to be careful. They hold a dangerous power within. I wish you luck, uncovering their use._

_-Kassadin_

"Whatever power they hold, it is no match for an Ascended," I smirked as I slit open the brown box with a sharp nail. It paid to be an anthropomorphic dog, having a built-in can opener. The tablets were carefully wrapped in a royal purple cloth. There was a total of eight tablets. They were connected by large spheres the same material as the relic tablets.

The moment I touched the tablet marked with an equilateral triangle, an indescribable pain seared up my arm. I howled in agony, ripping my contact from the object. A world of darkness filled my vision before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

[Another Realm]

She woke with a start, a sense of dread beginning to rise from deep inside. Panic? No, nothing that petty. Worry? Yes, that's what ailed her. For what? No, for whom. Someone, someone she cared deeply for was in a sort of danger or great peril.

Rising from the rare mahogany bed whose wood came from a far away jungle, the white furred woman hastily dressed herself before grabbing the double War-Glaive set. Dressed and armed, she began running as fast as her feet would take her. Before long, she had arrived the temple she watched over, not far from the great city Thebes.

Once inside the temple (where nearly everything was inlaid with gold and precious gems), the white furred woman rushed to a crystal mirror that was on the north wall of the innermost chamber. The magical guardians immediately recognized the god's patron and allowed her to pass. She strode with utmost respect for the god's domain until she knelt before the gleaming mirror.

"Khonsu, grant me vision!"

And thus the God of the Moon, Khonsu blessed her with far-sight, to see into another world where she would see the terrible visions. The mirror would only show truth of reality. The priestess fell to her knees as she gazed at her nightmare come to life.

A tear fell from her eye as she cried, "Nasus..."

* * *

**A/N: Khonsu is a Lunar god in ancient Egyptian. Fits in pretty much since Nasus/Renekton are based on Egyptian myths. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this introduction~ Also, her weapon is similar to the Twin Warglaives of Azzanoth. I also apologize for a short chapter, but...well it's just a prologue!**


End file.
